beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hal Yorke
Henry York is an English vampire who first appears in Series 4. He is better known by the shortened version of his name "Hal". He is over 500 years old and used to be an Old One. Many other vampires - including some of the Old Ones - used to be very scared of him. However, in 1955 he met a werewolf called Leo and a ghost called Pearl who helped him to renounce blood. This caused him to be dismissed by the older vampires and forgotten by the younger ones, as it was his carnal bloodlust that seemed to be the reason he rose so high in the vampire ranks and was feared so much in the first place. He lived with Leo and Pearl for over 55 years, until Leo's eventual death from old age and the strain of so many transformations. Pearl's 'unfinished business' was to tell Leo she loved him, which she did just before his death. This enabled them to go through their doors together, leaving Hal with Annie , Tom and baby Eve. When Hal watches Regus and a newly recruited Michaela walking away, he makes a reference to Ivan and Daisy which implies he knew them. He showed his much darker side once again in episode 4 as he threatened the coroner who was covering up the Box Tunnel 20. Due to Kirby stirring up the relations between the friends, Tom attacked Hal and, after splitting Tom's lip, some of his werewolf blood came in contact with Hal's arm. Later on in the episode, when Kirby went on a rampage through Hal's room, tearing through his belongings, the ghost broke Hal's picture of Leo. He then, in a burst of anger, ran to the room upstairs where Kirby was hiding with baby Eve. He bared his fangs in anger at Kirby, but turned to find Annie had witnessed this, misintepreted the situation due to Kirby's lies and she demanded that he to leave. Hal appears to drive away, but it is later revealed that he never left the end of the street. Tom later met up with him - both of them realising that it was Kirby who caused the friction between them - and the two then marched back and confronted Kirby as he was about to kill baby Eve. However, Annie came back from the dead and destroyed Kirby. Hal later discovered his arm was burnt by Tom's blood from their earlier fight and fears that he is the one the prophecy states is destined be Eve's arch enemy. History Hal was born sometime in the late 15th century to a prostitute in a brothel. He did not know which one of them was his mother but he loved them all nonetheless. When he became an adult he moved to Gdansk. He fought in the Battle of Orsha where he was injured by a Muscovite soldier wielding a lance. When lying in a hospital bed, presumably dying he willingly accepted the chance to be turned into a vampire by a surgeon. At some point in his past he went on a bloody rampage across Europe with Fergus, which lasted at least until 1855. By this point he had gained a reputation and most other vampires were afraid of him - including many Old Ones. At some point in his life he gained the name 'Lord Harry', though it is unclear if this is an actual title or just a name. Personality He is portrayed as being very OCD, having many rituals and routines in his daily life. For example, Leo gave him a set of dominoes, which he set up in a spiral every day but never knocked down. This was to teach him to resist small urges, making the bigger temptation - blood - easier to manage. When Leo died, Hal chose to knock over the dominoes for the first time, showing he had lost control. However, it is unclear if Hal has always had this OCD-type personality, or if it has manifested mainly due to Leo's influence. He also values 'central heating, carpets and Radio 4' as essential. In episode 5 of series 4, we are shown that Hal is unaffected by a cross. He then tells a story of how 300 years previously he was trapped in a monastry for 9 months by a group of monks. After 9 months a monk came and asked him whether he would repent all his sins. Hal killed the monk and used his dead body as a human shield against the ill effects of the cross. We also discover that Hal does embroidery, origami and can also play the lute (which he considers to be "the coolest of all Medieval stringed instruments") and the piano (Annie schedules a piano lesson for Eve with Hal in the "Hal & Annie" clip). In addition, he appears to enjoy poetry. Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Beings Category:BBC Characters Category:Males Category:Old One